


Steamed Heat

by opalmatrix



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Deception, Fight Sex, Friends With Benefits, Hot, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku figures he's waited long enough tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamed Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for springkink IX. Beta by the endlessly patient [**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/) and the energetic [**macavitykitsune**](http://macavitykitsune.livejournal.com/).
> 
> **Prompt:** _Bleach_, Ikkaku/Yumichika: Heat - "I wished you'd spend less time on your hair and more time on my cock."

Ikkaku was getting tired of lounging in the doorway of Yumichika's little room.

He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist because he was fresh from a bath, and watching Yumichika's grooming routine was making him feel as though he were in the steam room all over again.

It wasn't like his partner didn't know he was there. Yumichika had placed his mirror where it was precisely so that he could see the doorway while he was at his toilette. Yet there he knelt, in an immaculate white-figured indigo yukata, rubbing sandalwood-scented oil into his hair. He acted as though he had all the time in the world, separating the locks of glossy black hair carefully, stroking his slim, slicked fingers so slowly down each strand. Ikkaku shifted in the doorway and adjusted himself under the towel. _I can tell you a better place to put those fingers, Yumichika ... _.

The clean, rosy soles of Yumichika's feet were crossed precisely under the slight but rounded curves of his ass, as though underlining them. And as he bent his head to one side, Ikkaku could see a brief glimpse of the back of his neck, startlingly pale against the dense midnight of Yumichika's hair, so vulnerable and tempting that Ikkaku thought his brain would explode.

He cleared his throat. Yumichika paused, and his eyes met Ikkaku's in the mirror. Ikkaku noticed that the plumes were missing from Yumichika's eyebrow and eyelashes. It made his face look shockingly naked.

"Yumichika!"

Yumichika turned his head slowly and looked back over his shoulder. "Did you want something, Ikkaku?"

"Do you think I'm made out of stone, standing here? I wish you'd spend less time on your hair and more time on my cock!"

Yumichika half-shut his eyes, his mouth turning up at the corners just a bit. "Well. That was very frank. What exactly do you plan to do about it?"

Ikkaku's breath went short. He shut the door, very carefully, and bolted it. Then he lunged across the small space with his arms outstretched. Yumichika evaded him easily, leaping up from the cushion in one smooth motion and flipping past him in the air to land kneeling on the futon, his face flushed with laughter. More to the point from Ikkaku's point of view was the fact that the acrobatic move had revealed that Yumichika was feeling just as hot as he was.

"You slippery little devil! I know you want it - "

"Mmmm ... yes, get over here. I'll make you slippery too."

Ikkaku grinned and dropped his towel. Yumichika gave his hard cock an admiring glance and leaned back on one hand, his lips parted, his knees wide, and the slight gap in his yukata giving Ikkaku just a tantalizing glimpse of his answering hardness. And as Ikkaku stepped over to the edge of the futon, Yumichika knocked him flat on his back onto the mattress and pinned him with a hard palm against his breastbone, straddling Ikkaku's hips while he rubbed the oily fingers of the other hand over Ikkaku's hairless scalp.

"There -" said Yumichika, and snickered. "I'd say you look pretty slick! Shiny, even."

The heat between Ikkaku's ears seemed to be reaching the boiling point - not to mention the heat between his legs. "You're going to pay for that, Ayasegawa!"

"Promises, promises ... ." Yumichika's sash was coming undone, his eyes were shining, and his hair was a tumbled mess. He looked completely edible. Ikkaku surged up and rolled both of them over, getting his knees between Yumichika's and hoisting one slim leg up over his own bare shoulder. Yumichika seemed to be laughing too hard to do anything about it. His lightly built, elegantly muscled body was completely exposed by the open yukata, and his long, slim member was hard against the soft, thick black hair at his groin. The sight damn near took Ikkaku's breath. "You're going to wish you'd made better use of that oil, you little snake - " he muttered, as he lined up and pushed in.

He sank in much too easily, gasping at the smooth tightness that enclosed him. When he could open his eyes again, it was to meet Yumichika's rare, white-toothed open grin.

"You ... you were _waiting_ for me!"

"Oh yes, I was. Are you going to make me wait any longer?" Yumichika rocked his hips up against Ikkaku, reaching down to stroke himself. Ikkaku felt his eyes rolling up in his head. He took a deep breath and started moving in earnest - or so he thought, until Yumichika writhed around him and gasped "Oh, gods, come on, pound me _harder!_"

They finished in a sweaty tangle. Yumichika had red patches on his neck and throat where Ikkaku had not been able to resist suckling on the seldom-bared flesh, and Ikkaku had a wound on his lower lip where Yumichika had twisted up to kiss and bite him. Now Ikkaku twisted his fingers in his partner's tousled, glossy hair and watched him come back to himself, his sculpted face sleepy and sated.

"Hmmmm ... I think I need a bath," said Yumichika, at last, fingering the hot spots on his neck.

"I need _another_ bath."

"Yes, you do, you filthy man."

"Filthy, eh? And what does that make _you_?"

Yumichika sighed and twined his fingers with Ikkaku's. "An utter mess. I need to do my hair all over again, you know."

"Sorry about that."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. To prove it, I'll go get us some supper and some sake while you're doing your hair."

Yumichika gave him a dazzling smile. "You make me so hot when you pamper me, Madarame-san." He pulled Ikkaku's hand to his mouth and sucked in two of his fingers, running the tip of his tongue suggestively along them. Ikkaku started and swore, then blushed.

"You're not going to get your hair done if you keep that up, Yumichika!"

Yumichika smiled and bit Ikkaku's palm. "It's not going to get any worse than it is already."

 


End file.
